It should be noted that reference to the prior art herein is not to be taken as an acknowledgement that such prior art constitutes common general knowledge in the art.
Flip flops are one of the most common types of sandals, where two ends of a Y-shaped strap are attached to the sole of the sandal on the opposite sides of the sole where a wearer's foot would rest, with the two ends intersecting at a thong or toe piece extending from the sole for placement between the big or first toe and the second toe of the wearer's feet. This configuration of sandal straps contributes to the common name of “flip-flops” due to the slapping of the sole against the heel that occurs while walking.
Flip-flops are a very popular form of footwear due to their ease of placement and removal on a person's foot. Historically, flip-flops have been used as casual wear, especially in warmer climates. However, in recent times, flip-flops have become an essential footwear fashion item with a variety of different patterns, styles and colours being used to enhance the visual characteristics of flip-flops.
In order to produce a flip-flop, three holes are normally located through the sole with circular recesses located on the underside of the sole adjacent each of the holes. The strap has a central portion and two side portions with an end of each of the portions terminating in a circular head. The heads are forced through respective holes and are located within the circular recesses to hold the strap and the sole together.
The problem with the manufacture of a flip-flop is that it is relatively difficult to pull the circular heads through the respective holes in the sole. A special tool must be used and considerable physical strength is required. Also, in general use, the circular heads can be pulled through the holes leaving an individual to try and force the circular head back through the hole without the use of the tool.
It has also been proposed in the past to manufacture sandals and shoes with interchangeable and removable elements, but these prior art devices are normally quite complicated and difficult to provide for the interlocking of the elements
Clearly it would be advantageous if footwear could be devised that helped to at least ameliorate some of the shortcomings described above or provide the consumer with a useful or commercial choice.